


Merger

by ChillsofFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Business AU, Business men, M/M, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillsofFire/pseuds/ChillsofFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to a prompt given on Tumblr: "The two are leaders of rivaling companies. They know that they want to be better than the other company but understand that if they form a contract It can help their businesses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Erwin Smith adjusted his tie one last time, insuring that he looked his best; cool, collected. He had to look like he had everything in his control. Not that it was difficult, he usually did. But this entire situation…it was new to him.

When Erwin had said he wanted competition, this is not what he had meant. He had simply wanted to not be bored, to not end up as the monopolizing company in the technology business. He hadn’t meant that he wanted to be almost completely overthrown by a man ten years his junior.

Everywhere Erwin turned, he was met with a picture of the young man’s face, news feed of one of his interviews, or an article about his quickly growing company; Rogue Inc. Of all the companies to become his rival, it had to be this one.

The kid had come out of nowhere. One day Erwin had woken up to his business partner Levi’s urgent call, telling him to turn on the television.

Scouting Enterprises had a new challenger, in the form of then twenty-two year old Armin Arlert.

At first Erwin had payed no mind to the supposed threat to business. Rogue was still growing, still only known in certain circles. Scouting Enterprises was familiar, trusted. They had a stable place to rest. Erwin later came to curse his moment of arrogance.

Rogue Inc. quickly made itself known.                       

Scouting Enterprises had been working with solar panels and alternative energy sources for years already. Rogue Inc. put their efforts to shame by working with the military to produce collapsible, easily transported solar panels that could be used around battle fields. It took them less than two years.

Erwin’s company had been offering advances in water purifying techniques that could be used in over polluted areas, third world countries, just about anywhere. They had received praise and recognition, a large sum of fame, and generous financial backing for their relief efforts. Arlert’s company almost instantly came out with a machine that could do the same amount of work in less than half the time.

The rookie now had Erwin’s attention.

Granted, Arlert didn’t outshine him in everything. Erwin’s work with GMO’s was second to none, and he still ruled most of the military support technology, but now he had to ask himself how long those victories would remain his.

Armin Arlert was not running out of steam anytime soon. Something Mike and Hanji were quick to remind him of whenever the young man appeared. Something had to be done.

But Erwin was beginning to think that beating the new company into the background, as he had with Nile Dawk’s company, was not going to be an option this time. They were managing to stay ahead, but only just.

So it was with some reluctance that Erwin decided to fall back on the phrase “if you can’t beat them, join them.”

A merger seemed the best course of action. Though mergers were generally used to help broaden a company’s reach into new fields, it seemed the best option at this point. After a few short years, Rogue Inc. had grown enough to threaten Scouting Enterprises’ profits, and that was something Erwin could not stand for.

He could, at times, be a prideful man.

So now he waited. Waited in a semi private corner, at a table for two in the quiet restaurant that Arlert had agreed to meet him in. Waited for the waiter to approach his table with the younger man behind him. Waited to meet his biggest challenger face to face for the first time. Luckily, he was not left waiting long.

They had agreed to meet at eight o’clock. Erwin had arrived at seven forty-five. Arlert arrived at seven fifty.

Erwin looked up when he saw the rich green of the waiter’s shirt approaching him. Behind him was Arlert, and Erwin had to stop himself from raising an eyebrow in surprise. He had never fully seen the man’s face. Most pictures of him were taken from the side, as he was discussing something with another, or taken while he was looking down, pen moving across paper. Erwin didn’t watch many of his videos, as he preferred to listen while he worked, thus his eyes had been trained on his own papers and computer.

From what he had seen, the cameras did not do the young man justice.

He was dressed in a sharp, tailored black suit, with a white shirt beneath his jacket and a tie that perfectly matched the color of his eyes. His longish blond hair bounced slightly as he walked, the top layer of it pulled back into a neat ponytail, his bangs perfectly trimmed and combed over his forehead. His face was full of youth, and he carried himself almost…shyly. For someone so capable, he looked almost innocent. Vulnerable. But his eyes held the intelligence of a man who had lived far longer than himself, and it was in them that Erwin saw the calculating genius that had brought him this far.

Erwin would have been lying to himself if he had said he did not find the man attractive.

He stood as they grew near, extended a hand in greeting, flashing his most charming smile, “Mr. Arlert, so nice to finally meet you in person.”

A soft hand gripped his with less confidence than one would expect, and a friendly smile was aimed at him, “I’m glad we could meet, Mr. Smith.”

His voice was very pleasing to the ear, though he sounded almost shy. A foolish man might have fallen for the shyness, the less-than-firm handshake, and the innocent appearance. A foolish man might have immediately grown arrogant, believing himself to have won a battle that had not yet begun. A foolish man might have ignored the coolness in Arlert’s eyes, or mistaken it for false bravado.

Erwin was no fool, and now he understood how the man before him had risen so quickly to this position. Arlert was easy to underestimate, and he knew it. He used it to his advantage. Let them think they had won, let them believe that they had the upper hand. It would only lower their defenses, make them more likely to let something slip.

Arlert was the kind of man who would give you an inch of rope, knowing full well that you would take a mile and hang yourself with it.

It appeared Erwin had gotten exactly the challenge he had asked for.

“Please, sit,” Erwin gestured to the empty seat across from him, and waited for the younger man to sit before joining him again. He waited until the waiter had handed them both menus before speaking. “I must admit, Mr. Arlert-”

“Please,” a small interruption, “Armin is fine.”

Erwin smiled slightly, “Armin then. I find it rather surprising that someone as young as you has managed to make such a dramatic appearance in this business; especially in such a short amount of time.”

“It’s really not all that surprising,” Armin said, casually shrugging off the compliment with feigned embarrassment, as if he was not already use to such comments, “There are many young people, some much younger than me, who have managed to make significant differences in the world.”

“None the less, I applaud your achievement. I imagine you are very proud.”

Armin allowed a small smile to play across his face. There was something in the way Erwin said that. _I imagine you are very proud._ Not “you should be proud”. _I imagine._ He was fishing. Fishing for a personality flaw, arrogance, pride, something he could use to take the upper hand quickly. Armin had known this would be an interesting night the moment his assistant had told him he had a call from Erwin Smith.

“I imagine you are proud of yourself as well, Mr. Smith.” Armin kept them on the same level by not answering the unspoken question of pride. A point Erwin picked up on immediately. “Owning one of the largest corporations, with products used in so many different fields, it’s not easy to keep an empire like that going as strongly as you have.”

“Please, call me Erwin. And I’m sure you would understand the challenges of such a feat. You yourself have branched out almost as much.”

_Almost._ Erwin was trying to set a clear distinction between their companies. You are _almost_ as big as me. _Almost_ as diverse. _Almost_ as rich. _But not quite._

This, Armin was sure, was where most others began to brag. Almost? _No,_ they would say, _we have plans for this and that, for options X and Y, countries A and B._ They would attempt to bring themselves to Erwin’s level, and in doing so, would provide an easy window to their future for him to look through. They would show him their path, just in time for him to build over it.

Instead, Armin nodded, agreeing. “Almost. But Rogue Inc. is still young.” He left it there. Still young. Still growing. Still learning.

“Indeed it is.” Erwin opened his menu, letting silence stand where most would leave a comment about the future.

They made small talk until the waiter had taken their order, casually discussing mundane things that had nothing to do with business. The conversation did not return to their work until well after their food had arrived, and each of them had a healthy glass of wine before them.

“So, Armin.” Erwin wiped a napkin over his mouth after sampling a bite of his food. “I think we should begin to discuss why I asked you here this evening.”

Armin was blunt. All earlier pretenses fell away as he took another bite from his own plate. He looked across the table at Erwin, looking like a man who was stating a painfully obvious fact, “You want a merger.”

Erwin blinked. So, no more games. He was fine with that. Straight to the point conversations tended to go much faster. “Yes. Your company is growing, though it could use a guiding hand in some of your chosen fields of expansion. It is already very obvious to me that you are capable of getting results quickly when you have a project in your sights. I believe that joining our companies could lead to a well-rounded corporation.”

The smaller man leaned back in his chair, delicately picking up his wine glass as he watched Erwin thoughtfully. Erwin didn’t like being on the receiving end of such a calculating look; he was normally the one giving it.

“No.” Armin said simply. “I don’t believe that to be necessary.”

“No?” Erwin leaned forward slightly, “Surely you can see the benefits a merger would provide.”

“I do. But I also see the problems it would cause. Be honest, Erwin, you don’t _want_ to merge with Rogue Inc., you feel like you _have_ to. I’ve read all about you and your company. You’ve managed to stay at the top for so long, not just because of your visions, ideas, and quick thinking, but because you like to take out companies that begin to threaten your profits. I remember how quickly Mr. Dawk’s company went under after he announced he was moving into the military field. A field that, at the time, you ruled almost single handedly.” Armin swirled the wine in his glass, still looking thoughtful. “Why do you think one of the first places I went for was military technology? I wanted to see if I could compare to you in that field.”

“That was quite the risk for you then.” Erwin said shortly, watching the younger blond carefully.

“It paid off though. And that’s what bothers you. You can’t get rid of me like you did the others. You have to acknowledge that I am a threat to your business. But, rather than let things escalate and risk me surpassing you, you would rather merge, and share the victories.” Armin sipped his wine, eyes locked with Erwin’s over the rim of the glass.

“How very observant of you.” Erwin laced pressed his fingertips together, lightly resting them against his lip. “I admit, you are more influential than I had originally given you credit for. I was a fool for thinking that you would not get this far. However, I think in this moment, you would be the fool if you did not honestly consider my offer.”

“I have considered it, Erwin.” Armin set his glass down, leaning forward slightly, arms crossed on the table. “I have been considering my answer from the moment you called to invite me to this dinner. And my answer is no.

Make no mistake, I’m not saying no out of arrogance. There is no guarantee that I will end up ahead of you. Anything could happen. I could fail and lose it all tomorrow. But, so could you. And I thought of all this, weighed the pros and cons of such a deal. My decision is that regardless of what the future holds for my company, good or bad, success or failure, I would rather lead my company through it, than allow another to make the decisions. I have worked too hard, fought through too many obstacles to get this far, and I don’t like the idea of signing my company over after all of my hard work.”

Erwin couldn’t help but give a small smile. This man was a challenge indeed. It was no wonder he had gotten so far so quickly. Instead of being frustrated, as Erwin had thought he would be during this conversation, he found himself almost admiring the man across from him.

“Intelligent, perceptive, and stubborn. That is quite the combination, Armin.” He let his hands rest on the table, letting his small smile spread across his face, wide and honest. “I admit the idea of merging with you came out of pride in the beginning. I have been at the top for a long time, and the fact that someone as young as you was becoming a threat…well, it rubbed me the wrong way. Merging with you seemed easier to accept than being beaten by you. Truth be told, my first reaction to your company was to prepare ways of bringing you down. Though, I’m sure you’ve had similar thoughts.”

“I have.” Armin smiled back, finding it amusing that they could discuss their desires to outdo the other so pleasantly, “It’s a business man’s nature to want to be the best.”

“Agreed. But, seeing as how neither of us seems to be completely outdoing the other, I believe it is time that the two of us consider this option. Working together could definitely increase profits for both of us. Together, we could easily overtake any competitor that comes our way. Rest assured, if we followed through with this, I would not be taking over your company. We would be equal partners.”

“No offense, but you and I both know that that rarely stays true. One person always ends up with the power. We’ve both worked too hard for that to happen.”

“A deal would be open to negotiation. We would of course write up a document stating who has control of what.”

Armin smiled a little wider, leaned in a little closer, “Negotiations take time, Erwin.”

Erwin leaned forward ever so slightly, “Should I take that to mean you accept the idea?”

“Let’s say that I am open to the possibility. But I think further discussion will be required.” Armin picked up his wine glass again, his smile turning just the slightest bit coy. “Maybe, same time next week?”

Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle, “Why, Mr. Arlert, are you asking me on a date?”

“I don’t know what you mean. This is strictly for business, of course.” But the glimmer in Armin’s eye said more.

Erwin let the smallest of grins, “Of course.”

_Of course, there is nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure._


	2. Late Night Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This is just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to finish and I am so sorry that this is all I have to show for the amount of time I made you wait...

If anyone had told Armin that one of the country’s most powerful businessmen would one day invite him to dinner for the sole purpose of negotiating a merger of their companies, he would have laughed.

The idea that someone that powerful would come to him with such a proposal, see him as enough of a threat to even consider such an offer, would have brought him to humor filled tears.

And if anyone had told him that he would find himself in bed with that very same businessman; well, he would probably still be laughing to this day.

But here he was.

Three weeks ago he had met Erwin Smith for dinner to discuss a merger of their companies.

Two weeks ago, he had dinner with Erwin Smith to pretend to further discuss a merger for their companies.

One week ago, they had begun to actually discuss the details of said merger, since the idea didn’t sound all that terrible. There was a lot of work to do, and a lot of negotiations to be had, but the work was coming along nicely.

Two days ago, they had bought a bottle of wine and ordered take out. For business purposes only, of course. Hard work deserved a reward after all.

Today, he was in Erwin’s bedroom, his legs wrapped tightly around the taller man’s waist as he was pinned to the door, moaning into a very heated kiss and melting into the hands that ran down his sides and tangled themselves in his hair. He wasn’t quite sure how they had gotten there, and he found he didn’t quite care.

Armin ran his hands over Erwin’s bare shoulders (his shirt had been lost somewhere in the hallway), feeling the way firm muscles shifted beneath warm skin. He had known the older man was built, but that had not prepared him for the amount of muscle that was revealed when clothing began to vanish. His own shirt was unbuttoned and pushed off his shoulders, though it still hung from his elbows, as he had not had enough time to remove it before Erwin had picked him up and pushed him against the door.

Erwin moved his head, pulling away from the younger man’s mouth so that he could press open mouthed kisses down his throat. Armin tilted his head back for him, letting out a needy moan when he felt the brush of teeth across his collar bone. Every touch from the larger male seemed to stoke the fire that was burning in his belly. He wanted more.

Hands shaking with anticipation, he ran his hand through Erwin’s hair, curling his fingers into the soft strands. He gave a small tug, gasping when the action drew an aroused growl from Erwin.

“Erwin…bed…please!”

Erwin hummed against his skin, turning smoothly so that he could drop Armin on to his bed. The young blond bounced against the mattress once before he pounced again, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him roughly, tasting the lingering flavor of the evening’s wine on soft lips. Armin moaned against his mouth, back arching up so he could press their bodies together. Erwin grinned and ground their hips together, relishing in the pleasured cry that the action drew from the man beneath him.

“You’re a sensitive thing, aren’t you?” Erwin murmured against his lips, grinning when Armin moaned in response. He was well aware of what his voice did to his partners.

Not to be outdone, Armin pushed up to initiate another kiss, capturing the older man’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly as he did. Erwin’s chest rumbled as he moaned. “We all have our weak spots.” Armin grinned.

“Indeed we do.” Erwin returned the grin before sitting up, pulling Armin up with him so he could finish removing his shirt. Both of them squirmed out of their pants, tossing the clothing off to the side as they went. Neither of them cared where they landed at the moment.

Armin jumped into Erwin’s lap as soon as he was stripped, tangling his hands into short, golden hair as he kissed the man deeply, letting their tongues brush together when their lips parted.

A small sound of surprised escaped him when Erwin leaned forward, one arm keeping him secured against his chest while the other reached for the bedside table. Armin heard the small pop of a bottle being opened.

Then there was the cold, slick sensation of a lubed finger slipping between his cheeks. Armin let out a soft sound as Erwin’s finger circled his entrance slowly.

Erwin pulled away from the kiss so that he could hungrily kiss down Armin’s neck. He was slow and thorough, making sure Armin was relaxed before slipping his lube covered finger inside him. He couldn’t hide a grin at the sound Armin made, taking pleasure in the way the younger man gripped at his shoulders. He was tight and hot around his finger, the muscles clenching around the intrusion. Erwin couldn’t wait to be able to slip inside of him. Just the thought of it made his cock twitch eagerly.

Armin clung to him, almost breathless from the stimulation given to him. Erwin continued to kiss and lick along his neck, making sure to suck along his collar bone. Slowly, oh so tortuously slow…Erwin made sure he was prepared; working him open with first one, then two, then three fingers, wringing moans and cries from the smaller man. Armin couldn’t stop from rocking his hips back into his touch.

“Erwin…” He grabbed the older man’s hair, pulling him up for a messy kiss that was more tongue and teeth than anything. He felt like he was going to explode, every movement of his hips brushed their cocks together, adding to the already almost overwhelming need burning through him. He needed more. Now.

He pulled back, breathless and flushed, the tips of their noses rubbing together. Their eyes met, gazes heated with want, and Armin shivered when Erwin ran a broad hand down his back.

“Lie on your back.” Armin pushed at Erwin’s shoulder, feeling a jolt of excitement when the older man complied, turned smoothly to lie back with Armin straddling his stomach.

Erwin kept his hands on Armin’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over ridge of his pelvic bone as he looked up at him. Armin’s body was lean, firm but not very defined. His skin was smooth and soft under Erwin’s hands; lightly flushed from arousal and heat. He wanted to kiss every inch of him. Wanted to mark him, bite and suck at pale flesh until it was dark and bruised. Wanted to leave behind reminders of the nights events. He grinned to himself. They had all night, and he could very easily make his wish come true.

It seemed Armin had other plans. Taking Erwin’s hand in his own, he pulled them from his hips and pushed them down against the pillow on either side of Erwin’s head.

“No touching.”

Erwin’s eyes widened slightly, “Armin?”

Armin smiled, “Be good and do as you’re told. Keep your hands here.” He released his hold on the other man’s wrists, watching him for a moment to see if his orders would be followed. When Erwin made no sign of moving, he grabbed the lube, hands shaking slightly as he tried to control himself. Shifting back to sit over well-muscled thighs, Armin squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand before reaching down to take Erwin’s length in a firm grip and slowly stroking over the heated flesh.

Erwin moaned deep within his chest, hands turning so he could grip at the pillows. His swept his gaze over Armin’s form, taking in the needy expression on the younger man’s face. All their previous masks and games were gone, leaving from for them to simply enjoy each other’s touch. He moaned again when Armin swiped the tip of his thumb over his slit, body tensing as he fought against the urge to buck up into his hand.

“Armin…I thought you were in a hurry…”

“I was…am…” Armin met his gaze, allowing a small grin to play over his face, “But you look really good like this.” He twisted his wrist slightly, slowed his hand just a bit, and grinned a little wider at the rumbling groan the action drew from the man beneath him. He wanted, _needed,_ more…but looking down at Erwin now, watching the way his chiseled chest heaved slightly with every draw of breath, the way his abs flexed and twitched as he attempted to hold back from thrusting up into Armin’s hand, the way he’s fingers clutched tighter at the pillows, the heated look in his eyes…Armin could have watched him squirm like this for hours.

His patience ran out faster than he thought it would, however. Arousal burned through him, the need for release quickly drowning out all other thoughts in his mind. Trying to stay in control, to combat the urge to simply impale himself as quickly as he could on Erwin’s impressive cock, he shifted up, leaning low over Erwin’s torso so he could kiss him slowly and heatedly, their tongues brushing against each other sensually. Armin pulled back with a light nip at Erwin’s bottom lip and sat up again, positioning himself over the others length. Two sets of blue eyes, their pupils dilated with lust, locked together, and then Armin was lowering himself

_Slow…stay in control…_

Over Erwin’s cock, moaning loudly at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly.

Below him, Erwin swore, hands automatically reaching to grip at Armin’s hips again. The tightness, the heat, it was perfect, it was bliss, and he had to cling to the last of his self-control to stop himself from thrusting up into the smaller man. The expression on Armin’s face was not making that any easier for him. The younger man’s face was contorted in pleasure; eyes squeezed shut, mouth open slightly as he gave a small cry, his hands, which were splayed flat over Erwin’s stomach in order to give himself leverage, clenched slightly, causing his blunt nails to drag against Erwin’s skin. The action drew a shudder from the larger blond, with a deep moan to accompany it.

“Oh God…Erwin…” Armin gasped when he had fully seated himself atop the man beneath him. “Oh _fuck…_ ”

Erwin’s lips twitched in a strained grin, focusing on the way Armin’s muscles were spasming around his cock as his body tried to adjust to the intrusion. “You’re so tight…”

Armin gave a small snort of a laugh and shifted his hips slightly, drawing moans from both of them. “I thought I told you not to touch…” He murmured, looking down at Erwin’s hands.

“Do you really want me to let go?”

“God no…”

“Then I think we can overlook my lapse in control.” Erwin rubbed his thumbs along the edge of Armin’s pelvis, taking satisfaction in the shivers the motion drew from him.

Knowing that he didn’t need to agree, that by talking they were only distracting themselves from what they’d started, Armin didn’t answer. Not verbally. Instead he pushed himself up, slowly sliding off of Erwin’s cock before dropping back down suddenly, deciding that he had had enough of the careful pacing. Both men let out a cry at the sudden rush of intense pleasure, and Armin ground his hips down roughly to draw out the sensation.

“Come here,” Erwin all but growled, sitting up slightly so he could roll them over, pinning the smaller blond with his weight. Armin cried out at the movement, muscles tightening around Erwin’s length. He reached up to grip at broad shoulders, his nails biting into golden skin. Erwin moaned deeply, capturing Armin’s mouth in a rough kiss, growling in approval when one of Armin’s hands moved to tangle in his hair.

Then they were moving, hips rocking against each other, hands roaming over every inch of exposed skin or tugging at hair. Armin gasped and cried out at each jarring thrust, bolts of pleasure coursing through him. He wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips, moving his body in tandem with the one above him.

The bed creaked below them, the springs of the mattress squeaking at each shift of their bodies. Erwin grunted as he drove his hips a little harder, then growled when Armin drew his short nails along his shoulders. He ducked his head, kissing and sucking along Armin’s neck, tracing his tongue along the pulsing vein there. Armin keened, clinging to his back desperately as he let out a loud, high pitched sound that might have been some strangled version of Erwin’s name.

Erwin tilted his head slightly, letting his tongue trace the shell of Armin’s ear. The whine the action drew from the younger man almost made him lose his mind.

“You’re so tight…” he murmured heatedly, one hand moving down to hold and tilt Armin’s hips up at just the right angle. “So hot around my cock…you’re getting close, aren’t you?”

Armin _whimpered,_ biting his lip in an effort to stifle the noise. “Yes!”

Erwin hummed against his neck, moving his hand once more from Armin’s hip to his cock, which was smearing pre cum over both of their stomachs. He wrapped his hand around it, thumb rubbing over the tip, moaning deeply when Armin tightened around him as his body arched at the sensation. He stroked over the hard flesh, once, twice, three times, and then Armin was yelling his name, body arching up to his, limbs tightening around him as he rode out his release. The sounds he made, the expression of raw pleasure, the way his body spasmed around Erwin’s cock, it drove Erwin over the edge with a small shout. He barely managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the smaller man, chest heaving as he panted for air.

Beneath him, Armin let out a breathless, euphoric laugh, his legs dropping from their place around Erwin’s hips. He leaned up to kiss Erwin shortly, once, twice, before flopping back down again, a sated grin on his face.

“Well…I’d say this was a _very_ productive business meeting.”

Erwin chuckled, lowering his head to kiss lightly along Armin’s collar bone, “I concur. But I do believe there is more to discuss.”

“Oh, I agree.” Armin ran his fingers through Erwin’s hair, giving a light, playful tug at the strands, “Same time tomorrow?”

“Oh no, Mr. Arlert, I think we can continue this _invigorating_ discussion tonight. In fact, if I were you, I would cancel any early morning plans. We won’t be getting very much sleep tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! Um...I don't plan on continuing Business men! WinMin, but we'll see what happens!

**Author's Note:**

> This might have some errors, because I know nothing about business, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless  
> The second part will have all the smutty fun! ;)


End file.
